<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electric Hearts by drunk_on_yuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829047">Electric Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_on_yuta/pseuds/drunk_on_yuta'>drunk_on_yuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Vision [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), NCT (Band), WayV (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_on_yuta/pseuds/drunk_on_yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you hated being a princess"<br/>"Not if he gets to be my Prince Charming"</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Mirae is a reluctant princess and WinWin is a handsome young man with a secret that turns Mirae's world on its head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Vision [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875091</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Electric Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, in the kingdom of South Korea, a baby girl was born. Her parents were the kingdom's rulers, Kwon Jiyong and his wife Chaerin. They named their little princess Mirae. </p><p>On that same day, at the exact same time, a baby boy was born to the King and Queen of China. The baby was given the name Sicheng.</p><p>Several years passed. The Chinese Prince and the South Korean Princess grew, making friends and learning how to rule their kingdoms. In the midst of all this raged a bloody war between China and South Korea. It had been going on long before the children were born and both countries were tired of it.</p><p>King Yifan traveled to South Korea to engage in peace talks, bringing with him his wife Luqin and seven-year-old Sicheng. It was during this time that the two kings discovered their children shared the same day of birth, down to the very minute.</p><p>After discussing with their wives, Yifan and Jiyong agreed to seal the peace treaty by promising that Sicheng and Mirae would marry when they came of age. Knowing there would be little chance of the two meeting before that time, they allowed the Prince and Princess a year to get to know each other, setting the wedding for a few months after the two turned 22.</p><p>With the peace treaty signed, Yifan and his family returned to China. The two families had decided to let their children meet naturally, in hopes it would make the marriage less awkward. Thus, the two young royals were never told the names of their betrothed. Neither Sicheng or Mirae questioned this, both trusting that their parents knew best.</p><p>And so their lives went on, each unaware of the other, content in their aloneness for the present. Years passed, birthdays came and went. Then came the year, the all important day that Sicheng and Mirae turned 21.</p><p>The union of China and South Korea had finally begun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>